wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Four Horsemen
thumb|Group shot =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Third and final encounter of the Deathknight Wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead =Background= thumb|4 horsemen from another angle (Chinese server) The Four Horsemen are found in Naxxramas. The four horsemen are Highlord Mograine, Thane Korth'azz, Lady Blaumeux, and Sir Zeliek. They may be based on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, said to bring the end of the world - Mograine as the Red Rider of War, Zeliek as the White Rider of Conquest, Korth'azz as the Pale Rider of Death, and Blaumeux as the Black Rider of Famine. =Attacks and Abilities= thumb|Screen Shot for Death of Korth'azz and the ghost spawned on top of him. thumb|The Four Horsemen room geometry The room shape is strange, as shown on the right side. The four horsemen have several common features: * Each horseman has about 800k health. * All 4 horsemen can be disarmed. * Enrage: The last horsemen alive will enrage at a low percentage health, do much more damage. * Summon Spirit: When each horseman dies, his/her spirit is summoned out, stay at the place and keep giving out marks. DO NOT go near them , they can 1 shot melee range target. This means the safe zone will remain the same even after you killed some of the four horsemen. There is a picture at the right side. * Shield Wall ** All 4 horsemen will shield wall at 50% hp and 20% hp for 20 seconds * Horsemen Mark: *# Unique to each boss and acts just like Firemaw debuff. *# First Horsemen Mark is applied at 20 sec. *# Horsemen Mark reapply every 12 seconds. *# Mark does damage as 0, 250, 1000, 3000, 5000...., which means that you can only stay in for 4 marks max. Any more is almost certain death. *# Lasts for 75 seconds since last time reapplied, then it's timer resets. *# Has a range of 65-70 yards. *# Does not persist after death. *# Applies regardless of LoS. *# Classified as physical school (meaning it is unresistable) but deals shadow damage (SR does not mitigate it, shadow protection potion can absorb it though). *# Nothing can remove the marks, including Ice Block, Divine Shield, Divine Intervention, or Flask of Petrification. *# Ignores immunity shields. *# Can be outdistanced regardless. As well as a single unique ability: ; Highlord Mograine - Righteous Fire : 2160-2640 frontload damage + 4800 DoT in 8 secs. Identical to Ragnaros' Elemental Fire, mitigated by fire resist. Applied as a 25% chance on melee hit to proc. ; Thane Korth'azz - Meteor : 14250-15750 fire damage, share between all people within 8 yards from the center the meteor drops. Cooldown is 12 secs. Random target in ~ 20 yards. ; Sir Zeliek - Holy Wrath : Holy damage 495-605, hit random target in 35 yards range, and continue to chain until no one is within the 5 yards distance of the last target (no loop). Every chaining will double the damage. Cooldown is 12 secs. ; Lady Blaumeux - Void Zone : Summon a Void Zone that deals shadow damage to enemies that stand within it (approx 3500-4500 damage per tick). Small radius, approx 5 yards. Persists for 90 seconds when dropped. Range: 45 yards. Cooldown is 12 secs. =Strategies= Video kill of The Four Horsemen released by Forlorn Legacy from the US. video for The Four Horsemen kill released by horde guild Beyond Redemption from europe. video for The Four Horsemen kill released by Curse Gaming from europe. video for The Four Horsemen kill released by Forlorn Legacy from the US. From the mechanics of the Horsemen marks, it looks as though each Horseman must be taken to a separate corner, and tanked there. Whilst having one Mark stack up will do too much damage and kill you, it is possible to have all 4 marks stack to a lesser extent, and survive. 4 Marks of Mograine (3000 damage per tick) hurts a lot more than one Mark from each (no damage at all). This of course means you need to be able to rotate the Tanks in and out, otherwise they will die from the Mark stacking too much. The problem is that you would then need to have a second Tank be able to reliably taunt and get the aggro from the original tank (They are tauntable and from 1.11 on, taunt will put you to top of the aggro list AND make target stick with you. Before 1.11 you need to gain 110% of original target's aggro to make the target stick with you after taunted. ) when you rotate them out. The range of these debuffs is huge, so this is possibly the most technical fight we are going to see in this game for a long time. =Loot table= While some had speculated that the Four Horsemen's loot tables were generated in similar fashion to The Trio in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, with the kill order determining the loot awarded, repeated kills have now indicated that the kill order does not affect the loot. In addition to their non-set drops, the Four Horsemen also drop two Tier 3 chest tokens. ;Normal ;Tier 3 Chests token ;Atiesh * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22811 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=33 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=79 * http://www.worldofraids.com/?page=viewitem&idd=38 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23025 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=23027 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22349 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22351 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22350 * http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses